Shiki
}} :"Nevermore." - Big Evil Red Devil Shiki (しき, Shiki) also known as Raven (慈鳥, Jichōu) is a shinobi from Sunagakure, and is serving as the villages Sixth Kazekage (六代目の风影, Rokudaime Kazekage; Literally meaning "Sixth Wind Shadow") alongside his older brother Shuren. He is also the Grandson of the Second Kazekage (二代目風影, Nidaime Kazekage; Literally meaning "Second Wind Shadow"). He is a former student of the puppet master Kankurō, having studied under the latter for many years before leaving his tutelage to become an even greater puppeteer. Shiki is known widely for his use of the puppet technique and has a large arsenal of puppets which he hand crafted himself. Considered a prodigy in the art of puppetry, Shiki is currently one of the most powerful puppet masters Sunagakure has to offer. The ability to control almost any puppet along with his extensive knowledge of them makes him an even more dangerous adversary against other puppeteer shinobi. As a puppet master he is known throughout the world as Shiki of the Bewitching Puppets (妖艶な人形の子規, Yōenna Ningyō no Shiki), due to his impressive ability to control puppets as well as humans, a feat only a handful of puppeteers are truly capable of. Appearance Shiki is a man of average height and build; he has purple hair in a long fringe on the left side of his face, covering his left eye. Similar to his brother, Shiki has piercing green eyes, which some people find to be very intimidating. He is usually seen with a wide mocking grin on his face, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, or confusion. His attire consists of a black body suit with unusual grey patterns on them; he also wears a high collar grey cloak with a red underside with ragged ends. Along with his unusual attire, there are also red colored chains and shackles on his neck and shoulders, with a yin-yang style mask on the left side of his chest. His overall appearance makes him look like some sort of prisoner, something that has been noted by several people including his brother Shuren. Personality In contrast to his older brother, Shiki is a depressed, sociopathic, nihilistic misanthrope. He appears to be a very cold individual with a callous attitude toward the sufferings of others. Unlike his brother who is known as a very passionate figure, one who cares deeply about the welfare of the village, Shiki on the other hand is dispassionate showing little to no concern about the affairs or welfare of the Hidden Sand Village. He is rather an aloof individual, always keeping a certain amount of distance between himself and others, and is often seen brooding. He will only socialize when it is convenient for him or if he finds something interesting, even then he appears indifferent. Even during important meetings with high officials members of the sand council concerning the day to day activities of the village, he tends to keep to himself and will only speak up when there are pressing or important matters to discuss. Although serving as one of the current Kazekage alongside his older brother, he doesn’t seem to be too concerned with his position, thinking of it as more of an annoyance and a burden that his brother bestowed upon him, though out of respect for his brother he performs the necessary duties that are asked of him. Due to his misanthropic views, he believes that humans in general are weak and easily corruptible and that things like honour and trust are nothing but foolish human sentimentalities that are adhered by the weak and helpless as a way of reassurance and comfort. He believes that in the end no matter how much faith you place on someone they will in one way or another betray you, he consider humans to be selfish creatures with a habit of only looking out for themselves. He has also stated that humans scare easily and that they fear what they do not understand, a reference to how the people of the village used to treat his older brother with contempt, due to the fear of the Tailed Beast that resided within him. Because of these views it can said that he has a general dislike, distrust, disgust, contempt or hatred of the human species, human nature, or society. He also shows forms of nihilism, believing that life in general has no meaning or purpose and that a single human or even the entire human race is insignificant, without purpose and unlikely to change in the totality of existence. Unlike his brother, a man known for his moral values and strict code of ethics, Shiki on the other hand views that nothing is moral or immoral, and that morality in general does not exist, believing that the very concept of morality is nothing but a human misconception and is thus an artificial construct. According to a statement made by him, killing someone, for whatever reason, is neither inherently right nor inherently wrong. Because of his callous attitude he is unable to feel empathy towards other but does understands the human concept of it and is able to detect the emotions of others with such a theory of mind. He understands the hard life his older brother had to endure during their younger years, due to his status as the Jinchuriki of the One Tailed Shuukaku and as a result of his ties to the Jinchuriki Shiki too was subjugated to a similar manner of treatment by his peers and was labelled as a social outcast. But rather than blame his brother for his mistreatment at the hand of his peers, he has come to respect him, making Shuren the only person he has any sort of connection with. Despite his anti-social behavior and misanthropic views, some people are attracted to him, not in a loving or caring way but in a more respectful manner, these people see him as a tragic figure and a tortured soul, they find his nihilistic views on life very intriguing and fascinating. Using their own weakness of admiration against them he was able to manipulate several people into forming an organization or cult that was dedicated to his ideas and teaching, he even took on several disciples of his own. He shows no attachment to any of his disciples and will use them in any way he sees fit, he is willing to go as far as harming or abusing them, without thinking of his actions or the consequences, this show’s his sadistic and sociopathic tendencies. He is able to brainwash them into serving him with complete loyalty. Although not very reliable, he has shown that when the situation arises he is able to work with people despite his behavioural problems. He is intelligent, highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical; with the proper amount of data and information he can come up with quick battle strategies and can figure out effective methods to defeat an enemy. He has also shown some leadership skill, as he is able to lead small groups of shinobi into battle with certain victory but the only problem is his complete disregards for their safety and his ability to use them in any possible way, this makes him an even more dangerous leader because he has no attachment to his troops. Category:Male Category:Kage Category:Kazekage Category:Sunagakure